Emily: Birthdays and stories, how fun!
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Today is Emily's Birthday! She will get lots of presant and share some stories with her newest friend! Note: Took a long time to edit, and my thumb is sore. Never doing this again.


"Well, are you having fun?" Asked Teto. Emily and Teto were in the Reborn dimension with Hope and Lightning out on a sort of double date at a restaurant for Emily's 1023rd birthday. "Wha... yeah, I'm having fun. I'm with my girlfriend, one of my best friends and... the one who tried to steal my soul" Said Emily. "Is that all you will remember me for?" Asked Lightning. "No. That pink hair is quite unforgettable. Not normal" Said Emily. "Says the one with purple hair" Said Lightning. "I have black and blue hair" Said Teto. "Jenga, I have white and red hair" Said Hope. "You also wear stupid clothes" Said Teto. "... I think my clothes are ok" Said Hope. "I think that too" Said Lightning. "Anyway, the foods good. Nice seafood, so on, so on" Said Hope. "Ea?" Asked Emily. "Nobody was thinking about what I was going to say?" Asked Hope. "No" Said Emily, Teto and Lightning. "Ok" Said Hope. "Well, Lightning, if I'm going to be staying for the night, we might as well leave now" Said Teto. "But I'm not finished" Said Hope. "Well, eat it in the car" Said Lightning. "I don't think that's legal" Said Hope. "Just do it" Said Lightning. "Fine" Said Hope. Hope, Emily, Teto and Lightning then got into Lightning's car, and Lightning drove to her house.

At Lightning's house, 10 minutes later

"Well, it's awfully dark in her. Every curtain is drawn, all lights are off. It's like you're trying to keep a secret" Said Emily, before she turned on the lights. "Surprise!" Shouted a whole bunch of Emily and, by extension, Hope's friends. "Yep, I was expecting that. But, anyway, aw, thanks guys" Said Emily. "Hey, don't worry about being extremely old. I'm older" Said Fang. "So am I" Said Vanille. "Me too" Said Hope. "The presents are over there" Said Alice. "Well, I'll take a guess and say the big one is from my team" Said Emily. "Yeah. It's from me, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang" Said Pyrrha. "Ok. Why didn't Hope help in getting it?" Asked Emily. "Well... that's because I wanted to get you something small or something" Said Hope, nervously. "Oh, well, that's ok, I guess" Said Emily. "Oh god, my present would only make me happy. She won't like it! But I don't remember if I wrapped it or not!" Thought Hope. "Grandma said this: Nice presents come from the heart" Said Souji. "Ok then" Said Emily. "Well, dig in to the party food" Said Lightning. Most of the party people then went off and ate some food, Emily, Alice, Ren and Asoka went and sat on the couch. "Um... I'm sorry, this may be a kinda rude question, but do I know you?" Asked Emily. "No. My name is Asoka Tano, I'm friends with Hope. He invited me. He's told me stories about you" Said Asoka. "Really?" Asked Emily. "Yeah, he did. He said you defeated a monster with a blaster" Said Asoka. "Gun. The Den Gasher Gun Form. I remember the day pretty well" Said Emily.

7 years and 9 months ago

"Ok, time to take you down Takach" Said Hope, before Hope, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang put on the Blade Buckle, Sengoku Driver with Giam face plate, Geneses Driver, Decadriver and Fourze Driver respectively. "Hold on ladies. And Hope. I've got this" Said Emily, who was standing in front of them. "Oh, ok" Said Hope. Emily then put on the Den- o Belt, and Ryuutaros possessed her. "Henshin" Said R- Emily, before she changed into Kamen Rider Den- o Gun Form. "Mind if I defeat you?" Asked R- Emily. Takach then shot beams of energy out of his hand, witch R- Emily dodged. "Can't hear you!" Shouted R- Emily, before she punched Takach in the stomach, knocking him back a little. R- Emily then danced her way over to Takach, and kicking him a few times, while making the Den Gasher's Gun Form. "Now, time for you to be defeated" Said R- Emily, before she shot Takach, knocking him into a wall. R- Emily then swiped the Rider Pass over the Den- O Belt. "Full Charge" Declared the Den- O Belt, before R- Emily used the Wild Shot, destroying Takach.

Present day

"Wow. What about the time you destroyed the Trigger Dopant?" Asked Asoka. "Well, I might as well tell you, now that Alice and Ren have left" Said Emily.

9 months ago

"So, when do you think he'll show?" Asked Hope, who was dressed up as Shotaro. "He'll show. And why are you dressed like that?" Asked Emily. "Because we're partners" Said Hope. "No we're not" Said Emily. Suddenly, the Trigger Dopant tried to shoot Emily, but the Fang Memory blocked the shots. "My partner, always getting shot at" Said Hope. "You get shot at more" Said Emily, before she and Hope put on a Double Driver. Hope then pulled a Metal Gaia Memory out of his pocket, while Emily changed the Fang Memory into Memory Mode. "Henshin" Said Hope and Emily, before Hope put the Metal Gaia Memory into his Double Driver, witch then teleported into Emily's Double Driver. Emily then put the Fang Memory into her Double Driver, and then transformed into FangMetal. "Now, count up your crimes!" Said the Fang half. FangMetal then ran up to the Trigger Dopant and punched him, then kicked him a few times. FangMetal then pressed down on the Fang Memory twice, and took the Metal Shaft of there back. "Metal Fang!" Declared the Fang Memory, before the Metal Shaft gained a blade on the end. FangMetal then attacked the Trigger Dopant with the Metal Shaft, eventually knocking him into a wall. "Emily. It's time for the memory break" Said the Metal half. "Guess so" Said the Fang half. The Fang half then took the Metal Memory out of the Double Driver, and put it into the Metal Shaft. "Metal! Maximum Drive!" Declared the Metal Memory, before the blade on the Metal Shaft span. "Metal Strazer!" Declared the Metal half, before FangMetal threw the Metal Shaft at the Trigger Dopant, destroying him.

Present time

"That's cool. Anymore stories?" Asked Asoka. "Um... not right now. I'm hungry" Said Emily. Emily then went to go get some food. "So, how's the party life treating you?" Asked Hope, as he sat down next to Asoka with a plate of food in hand. "It's treating me great. I must say, Emily is one interesting person. She's had some good adventures" Said Asoka. "That's true" Said Hope. "Hey, why haven't you told me about your battles before?" Asked Asoka. "Um... that's because there isn't a battle really worth telling" Said Hope. "Really? Well, tell me at least one battle" Begged Asoka. "Well, ok. How about the time me and Ibolya tag teamed the Sword Romuloide?" Asked Hope. "No. Just you. Nobody else but you and some monsters" Said Asoka. "Oh. Um, well, this is a bit of a recent one. Me vs Romuloides 034, 104 and Sword.

2 days ago

"Now, let's henshin" Said Hope, before he changed into Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Dragon Styles using the Wizardriver and the Infinity Dragon Ring. "Whatever, I'll still carve you into little pieces" Said the Sword Romuloide. Romuloides 034 and 104 then tried to attack Hope, but he dodged and countered with a punch to both of there faces, destroying them. "Well, I don't care how powerful you think you are! I'm still going to take you down!" Shouted the Sword Romuloide. Hope then summoned the Axcalliber, and attacked the Sword Romuloide, destroying it.

Present time

"That was a short battle" Said Asoka. "Ok, I think I want to open my presents now" Said Emily. Everyone gathered around a big table with presents stacked on top of it, with a big round couch around the table, with Emily sitting between Hope and Ruby, with Teto sitting on her lap. "Ok, so my darling, pick out the first gift for me to open" Said Emily. "Ok. Um... how about this one here?" Asked Teto, as she picked out a small, oddly shaped present. "Ok. I'm going to take a guess and say this is Alice's gift" Said Emily. "Yep" Said Alice. Emily then unwrapped Alice's gift, witch was the Vorpal Blade. "Wow! I've never had a killing knife before" Said Emily. "Ok" Said Alice. "I love this thing" Said Emily. Emily then pick out another present, witch was a small box. "So I found Hope's" Joked Emily. "Ha, ha, very funny" Said Hope. "It's my present" Said Asoka. "Oh. Ok" Said Emily. Emily then opened the little box. "It's... it's a ring" Said Emily. "Well, I didn't know what to get you" Said Asoka. "It's ok" Said Emily.

20 minutes of opening presents later

"Ok, what's in the box?" Asked Emily, as she opened the present from her team and Hope's team. "It's gonna blow your mind" Said Ruby. "Well, now I have the highest of expectations" Said Emily. Emily then unwrapped the present, witch was a dog in a big cage. "Wow! A doggie! Aw, come and look at the little doggie" Said Emily. "Be careful. I may get jealous" Said Teto. "And that's the last thing I need" Said Emily. "Well, looks like there is one more present" Said Akiza. "Yeah. I wonder who's it is?" Asked Sazh. "Hope's. How am I the only one keeping track?" Asked Korra. "Well, let's see what Hope got me" Said Emily, before she picked up Hope's present. "Hum, it looks and feels like a sword" Said Emily. Emily then unwrapped the present, revealing it to be a Ninja Ichibanto. "Wow, it's a ninja sword! I love ninjas!" Shouted Emily. "You... love ninjas?" Asked Hope. "Yep, I love ninjas. I mean, aren't they cool? With the shurikins and the smoke bombs, there so cool!" Declared Emily. "Wow, glad she doesn't hate it" Said Hope. "Well, it's an nice sword" Said Emily, before she hugged Hope. Hope then hugged Emily back. "Hey, what's that outside?" Asked Akiza. "Um... I actually do not know" Said Hope, as he looked outside to see Yokubabanger of the Electric Shock. "Well, Hope. He's not harming people" Said Emily. "There are like, 20 dead people at it's feet" Said Hope. "Oh, yeah. Wow, did not notice that" Said Emily. "Shall we?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Emily. "Hey, I wanna join in" Said Teto. "Ok" Said Hope. "Excuse me, party people! Me, Emily and Teto shall be going outside to destroy a monster. Just remain calm and stay at the party" Said Hope. Teto, Hope and Emily then went outside, with Velvet stealthily fallowing behind them. "Ok, mister monster, what's your name?" Asked Emily. "My name is Yokubabanger of the Electric Shock, and I'm here to kill you" Said Yokubabanger. "Well, you're gonna have to go through us" Said Velvet, as she joined Emily, Teto and Hope. "Nobody ever listens. But, anyway. Like my sister said, to kill anymore people, you'll have to kill us first" Said Hope. Suddenly, a dimensional wall appeared beside Velvet, and out popped an Emily. "Um... why is there two Emilys?" Asked Hope. "I don't know" Said Emily. "Um, hello. My name is Emily. Two people told me that you needed help?" Asked Emily. "Yeah, maybe" Said Hope. Hope then gave Emily 2, Velvet and Teto a Ninja Ichibanto, and a shurikin each. "Oh, so it was a transformation device" Said Emily 1. "Yep. Don't worry, next year, it's money for sure" Said Hope. "Well, if you don't mind me saying Hope, let's henshin" Said Emily 1, before she put the Kininger Shurikin onto her Ninja Ichibanto. Hope, Emily 2, Teto and Velvet then put the Akaninger, Momoninger, Aoninger and Shironinger Shurikins onto there Ninja Ichibantos respectively. "Top button" Said Hope. "Ah" Said Emily 1, before they all pressed the transformation button on the Ninja Ichibanto. "Now, the change! Nin nin nin, nin nin nin nin!" Declared the Ninja Ichibanto. "Now, let's henshin" Said Hope, before they all span the Shurikins on there Ninja Ichibanto. "Aka, Ao, Ki, Shiro, Momo!" Declared the Ninja Ichibanto, before Hope, Teto, Emily 1, Velvet and Emily 2 changed into Akaninger, Aoninger, Kininger, Shironinger and Momoninger respectively. "Wow! Hey! Why are you the red one Hope?" Asked Emily 1. "Well, because Aka is red in Japanese" Said Hope. "Well? Isn't there some sort of roll call that you should be doing?" Asked Yokubabanger. "Oh. Well, ok then" Said Teto. "Furious Clear Sky! AkaNinger!" Declared Hope. "Oh well. "Rumbling Cloud! AoNinger!" Declared Teto. "Sparkling Calm! KiNinger!" Declared Emily 1. "Flaking Wind Flower! ShiroNinger!" Declared Velvet. "Quivering Mist! MomoNinger!" Declared Emily 2. "Shurikin Senti! Nininger!" Declared Hope, Teto, Emily 1, Velvet and Emily 2. "Wow. Pretty good" Said Yokubabanger. "Thanks, but it's time for you to die" Said Hope, before he rushed forwards and slashed at Yokubabanger, knocking him back. The two Emilys then did the same thing, knocking him back. Teto and Velvet then shot Yokubabanger with the Gama Gama Jyus, knocking him back. "How shall we finish this? We have a few options" Said Hope. "Hope. Let's let Emily decide" Said Emily 2. "Ok. Hum... how about the Gama Gama Jyu finisher?" Said Emily 1. "Ok. Let's do it" Said Hope. Hope, Teto, Emily 1, Velvet and Emily 2 then pointed there Gama Gama Jyus at Yokubabanger, and put there respective Shurikin onto them. "Now, the Frog! Gama gama gama gama, gama gama gama gama!" Chanted the Gama Gama Jyus, as there mouths opened. "Fire!" Declared Emily 1. Hope, Teto, Emily 1, Velvet and Emily 2 then pulled the trigger. "Ban ban ban! Ninja strike!" Declared the Gama Gama Jyus, before they shot a laser beam, destroying Yokubabanger. "Wow! That was fun!" Shouted Emily 2, before she disappeared without the Ninja Ichibanto or Gama Gama Jyu. "Aw, she's gone" Said Velvet. "Oh well. She was cute though" Said Hope. "Hope, she was basically a doppelgänger of me" Said Emily. "I know" Said Hope.

2 hours later

"Hope, could you schosh over a bit?" Asked Emily. "Yeah, sure" Said Hope, before Hope moved so that Emily could sit down, and then her put his head on her leg. Emily then began to play with Hope's hair. "What are you doing?" Asked Hope. "Playing with your hair" Said Emily. "Why?" Asked Hope. "I think it's really pretty" Said Emily. "I think your really pretty" Said Hope. "I know" Said Emily. "Do you want my hair or something?" Asked Hope. "I don't think so" Said Emily. "Would you like a different colour, or something?" Asked Hope. "Yeah. Maybe grey" Said Emily. "Grey? Why? Do you want to look old or something?" Asked Hope. "No. I just want to look different. Do you have to berate me over all of my decisions?" Asked Emily. "Emily, eat a Snickers" Said Hope. "I don't like Snickers" Said Emily. "Ok. Well, how about yellow?" Asked Hope. "I don't want to look like Yang! Although I do have the body to match" Said Emily. "Blue? Is blue out of the question?" Asked Hope. "Maybe" Said Emily. "Well, let's watch some Good News" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Emily. Emily then turned on the TV.

The end.

Happy birthday, Emily number 2!- Hope  
Happy birthday to me! Wait, it's not me? Aw.- Emily Dual  
Happy birthday, Emily. Have fun and stuff like that.- Akiza  
Doctor Sazh prescribes you a fun birthday.- Sazh  
Fang here, wishing you a good birthday.- Fang  
Well, I hope you have a good birthday. Don't go and get trapped in any crystals.- Vanille  
Hey.- Lightning  
Happy birthday! I made you a big gun.- Ruby  
Happy birthday to you, miss/mister Emily Darcy Gual.- Weiss  
Happy birthday. Have some cookies ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0ㇱ0.- Blake  
Happy birthday to my friend's possible doppelyanger.- Yang  
My leader, have a great birthday.- Jaune  
Well, have fun being 16.- Pyrrha  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!- Nora  
Calm down Nora!- Ren  
ㇳ4㈳2㈵6㈇6㈇4 -Neo  
Happy birthday. I'll be hanging around.- Sun  
Happy birthday, Emily.- Cinder  
Have a Birthday most great.- Penny  
Happy birthday. I'll be in Wonderland if you ever need me.- Alice  
This happy birthday does not exist.- The Doctor  
Happy birthday.- Korra  
Ore sanjou!- Momotarous  
Mind if I reel you in for your birthday?- Urataruos  
My strength will... ㈸4.- Kintarous  
Emily-Sempai, mind if I hug you? Happy birthday!- Ryuutaros  
Happy birthday, princess.- Seig  
Happy birthday, Emily-kun.- Rotaro  
Grandma said this: Happy birthday. And remember, span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Walking the path of heaven, to rule everything!" "Ten no michi o iki, subete o tsukasadoru!"- Souji  
Happy birthday. Maybe I'll tell you in person if you ever come to Beacon.- Darren  
Happy birthday, Emily.- Ibolya  
Emily, happy birthday. Remember to by brave every day, and listen for the earth's melody.- The Koryugers  
Happy birthday, Emily. Remember that you're imagination can be very powerful.- The Toqgers.  
Happy birthday to you.- Natsu  
(^He was not invited. So sorry)  
Emily, happy birthday. And remember, life is a journey that should never end.- Decade  
Mind if I steal your birthday?- Diend  
(^HE WAS DEFINITELY NOT FUCKING INVITED! FUCKA YOOOU DIEND!)  
Happy birthday to you, Mister Emily. I have a violin for you.- Wataru  
So, count up your age!- Shotaro  
Happy birthday, Emily. I... only have books. Would you like one?- Philip  
Have some food. It's your birthday after all ㇱ2ㇰ7ㇰ7㇯8ㇰ4ㇰ4ㇰ4ㇰ4ㇰ4ㇰ9ㇰ9ㇰ9㇯9㇯9㇮9㇮9㇮8㇮8㇯3㇯1㇯3㇯2㇯1㇯1㇯1㇮6㇮6ㇰ6ㇰ6ㇰ6ㇰ6ㇱ6ㇱ6ㇱ6ㇱ6㇮5㇮5㇮5㇮5.- Enji  
Enji just told me about birthdays. Have a happy one.- Ankh  
Happy birthday, friend. And remember, Unchi Kita!- Gentaro  
Happy birthday Emily. And remember, It's showtime!- Haruto  
I'm in top gear because of your birthday!- Shinosuke  
Emily-San, have a happy birthday.- Go  
Happy birthday, Emily. Maybe I'll let you ride on the Ride Chaser.- Chase  
Emily, have an awesome birthday. Nice Drive!- Mr. Belt  
Legs and ass, Emily. Bet that's all you need. I kid, I kid. Happy birthday.- Pewds  
Top of the morning to ya, laddy! Have an awesome birthday, and eat all that cake and cookies, LIKE A BOSS!ㇱ0ㇱ6ㇱ0ㇱ6ㇱ0ㇱ6. And remember, high fives all round! ㈻1 ㈻1 - JSE


End file.
